Apollinaire Sebastian
; ; ; (Former) | alias = | epithet = | age = 42 | relatives = | birth = August 24th | height = 300.858cm | bounty = | residence = | jva = (Main Voice) (Singing Voice) | Funi eva = | status = | weight = 139.706kgs | dfbackcolor = F4C430 | dftextcolor = 800000 | dfname = Goku Goku no Mi (語句語句の実) | dfename = Word Word Fruit | dfmeaning = Words; Language; Way of Speaking | dftype = }} also going by his alias , is a well known Pirate and Scholar. He is currently a member of the Monk Pirates, serving the role as their King Of Hearts. He is a genius with words and can talk himself out of any situation and entice anyone into anything. His literary skills are only enhanced by his which he is the only known user of. Sebastian was originally born Donquixote Sebastian. his father as far as he knows was an unnamed noble & member of the , his mother a young girl that worked for the family who was forced into sex by his father. His mother was broken and not financially able to take care of a child but despite that, she still tried. Though after not even a year of hiding him she was forced to tell him, she was told by his father to "get rid of it", so she left him a book drop at a local library. He was raised around books and music all his life he lived happily learning in school and playing with the handful of friends he had. As a child, he used to wonder why anyone would leave him, but as he grew up he began to understand she was young, naive and given no choice. As a child Sebastian was trained by his adopted father, his father was in a very dark part of town and his library was surprisingly a point of many attacks as many people were gathered there. There were also many pirates who tried to use the space as their safe house. All who attempted to attack were defeated by the librarian. He was fully capable of training Sebastion thought he decided to educate him first. Sebastian had to read thoroughly about every move, style, and technique he learned. He quickly became a master of many techniques still learning and developing new fighting styles to this day'...' Appearance Gallery Personality Positive Traits Negative Traits History Childhood Teen Years Adulthood Synopsis Battle Prowess Physical Abilities Martial Arts : Kōkyōgoe-ryū or more simply called Symphonic Voice Style is a combat style solely perfected and utilized by Sebastian. Kōkyōgoe-ryū consists of a large menagerie of voice/singing based attacks. Sebastian utilizes his voice to make sounds capable of hypnotizing, dishabilitating and doing a large number of things to his enemies. In conjunction with his devil fruit. This has become a very dangerous ability with the power he holds within his words, entire lyrics of them at high volumes only amplifies them so much more. Most of his abilities are names after many different singing techniques as well as the effects it has on his enemy. Kōkyōgoe-ryū is also useful in a more commercial manner able to emit such strong emotion and feeling into his music and having such variety in his pitches and styles he has become a great performer able to perform for large crowds and still having his words and feeling reach his entire audience, this has made him famous throughout the grand line as one of the best singers in the world'...' * : Hypnotic Opera is one of Sebastian's signature attacks using his Kōkyōgoe-ryū. As the name suggests this move is meant to hypnotize the listener or listeners putting them under Sebastian's complete control. The hypnotism works as long as Sebastian continues to sing and the hypnotized foe or foes continues to listen. This technique works on more than one foe at a time as he can control a whole battalion of warriors at once. * : Using this ability requires for the use of an orchestral instrument for which Sebastian uses a Violin. Utilizing the beautiful and mesmerizing sounds of a violin paired with his voice Sebastian can make their enemies see things that aren't there. Similarly to most of his abilities this work only if the enemy is listening and Sebastian is still singing though with such mesmerizing sound on weaker foes it will continue to play in there heads before completely wearing off. * : Orchestral Shriek is one of Sebastian's more offensive techniques. This also requires the use of an orchestra instrument. This is used to send concentrated sound waves at its opponents. It sounds like a blood-curdling scream to most. There are many uses for it. Sometimes its so loud and debilitating al listeners can faint some experience intense fear but for the most part, its used to attack the opponent's eardrums. Unlike most of Sebastian's attacks, this doesn't necessarily require the enemy to be listening as the blast of sound can still reach their bodies rupturing organs and popping blood vessels. * * * * * * * * * Haki Busoshoku '|武装色の覇気|Haki of the Color of Armaments''}} *Busoshoku: Seigyo *Busoshoku: Hanki *Busoshoku: Bugutai Kenbunshoku '|見聞色の覇気|''Haki of the Color of Observation''}} *Kenbunshoku: Kyokan *Kenbunshoku: Migatte Devil Fruit Equipment Brook's Shark Guitar (ブルックのサメギター, Burukku no samegitā) Ship/Base Bounty Trivia *Sebastian main image source is that of Frankenstein from the Nobleese series. *Permission was granted by an admin to allow Sebastian possession over Brook's Unnamed Guitar Category:Male Characters Category:Marines Category:Martial Artists Category:Archaeologists Category:Doctors Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Characters Category:Monk Pirates